A Moment in Time
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Clay Evans is faced with great hardships but with the help of his friends he will survive. Sorry for the summary (or lack thereof) but I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters only the story line!

A/N: Hello all, I've been at a stand still with a few of my other stories, but I had this new story line that I wanted to test out. I know have done a lot of Nathan/Haley stories in the past, but I wanted to try a Clay story this time and see what happens. Please let me know what you guys think. I'm open to any comments (please keep them kind) or suggestions on what you would like to see. I have an idea on where I want to take this story, but I haven't been able to write it all down. I look forward to hearing from you!

* * *

Life can change so suddenly in the blink of an eye. Tomorrow is not guaranteed and for some life is too short. For Clay Evans, life as he knew it was all about to change.

Clay was from a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. He was an only child, but his next door neighbors, Nathan and Lucas Scott, were like the brothers he never had. They had all been best friends since they were toddlers. Nathan and Clay were the same age, but Lucas was a couple of years older than them. Growing up, the three of them were inseparable until high school when Lucas graduated and moved to UNC. After Lucas moved, Nathan and Clay were going into their junior year of high school when they met the James' sisters who had recently moved from Charleston, South Carolina. Quinn was the same age as Clay and Nathan, but Haley was a couple of years younger and was only a freshman.

From the moment Clay and Quinn met, everyone knew that they would one day wind up together. Surprisingly, it didn't happen though until their first year of college when Clay finally got up the nerve to ask her out. Clay, Quinn, and Nathan had all decided to go to Duke. Clay and Nathan were on basketball scholarships and Quinn had received a photography scholarship. Clay and Quinn dated for about two years before Clay asked her to marry him.

The two wed at a small ceremony with family and a few close friends. They moved in together and shortly after found out they were going to have a baby. After the baby was born, they had dreams to travel so Quinn could work as a photographer, but things didn't turn out quite the way they expected.

On the night that Logan was set to be born, Quinn and Clay rushed to the hospital. Quinn had been feeling really weak for the past week and the doctors had decided to induce her earlier than her due date. During labor, things took a turn for the worse and the doctors told Clay that they needed to do an emergency surgery or they were going to lose both Quinn and the baby. Looking back at the scene, Clay had no idea that would be the last time he saw his wife alive.

Several hours later, a nurse rolled out a small baby boy out into the hallway where Clay was waiting on the news of his wife and son. The nurse looked at him with sympathetic eyes before explaining that the doctor needed to see him and the baby would be in the nursery when he was ready for him. Clay walked inside confused as he saw his wife lying limp on the bed. The next several minutes were a blur as the doctor explained that his son was fine, but Quinn unfortunately didn't make it. She suffered a blood hemorrhage, and the doctors were unable to save her. She was dead at only 22 years old.

For Clay, his world stopped as he heard those final words that his wife was dead. He was now a single father and a widow at only 22 years old. The love of his life was gone, and he was left to pick up the pieces for their newborn son.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is really short, but it is merely a prologue. I will say that Brooke will play a future role in this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to post a full chapter for you guys tonight! I'm hoping for some more comments to see what you guys think of the story! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Look forward to hearing your reviews...thanks!

* * *

4 years later

Clay was sitting on his couch drinking a cup of coffee looking over some paperwork that he had brought home from the office last night. It was Friday morning, and he was working from home since Logan was sick in bed. Logan was asleep in his room overcoming a cold that he had picked up at his daycare. Clay lived in a two bedroom apartment right outside of downtown New York City. After graduating from Duke, Clay moved to New York after getting a job at a sport's agency. Unlike his friend Nathan, playing professional basketball had never been his dream, so he quit playing after college and pursued being an agent instead. After working there for a couple of years, he decided to start his own firm and left the agency. This also allowed him to spend more time with Logan, who was now almost four years old.

The past few years had been really tough, but his friends were always there for him when he needed them. Lucas was now an author in Atlanta, but he visited whenever he could. On his last visit, he introduced Clay to his new girlfriend, Peyton. Nathan was currently playing basketball for the LA Lakers and also became Clay's first client when he started his own firm, so he saw him quite often. Nathan was living the bachelor lifestyle and refused to be tied down to any woman for a long period of time. Sometimes Clay wondered if he would ever finally settle down. As for Haley, she was now a teacher in Tree Hill, and Clay talked to her almost every day. After Quinn passed away, Haley helped out a lot with Logan, especially those first few months when Clay was more or less a walking zombie. He had always looked at her as his little sister, but she was also one of his best friends.

Clay had just finished looking over a contract for one of his new clients when his cell phone rang. "Good morning player, rough night?" he joked as he saw who was calling, "Did you at least get the girl's name this time?"

"Shut up man, I didn't even go out last night. Coach had us at the gym 'til late last night practicing, and my body feels like it has been ran over by a semi truck. I was actually calling to see if we were still on for next weekend?" Nathan asked, "I have practice Monday thru Thursday, but I can fly out Thursday night. By the way, how is the little man?"

"Yea, that sounds good. Logan is getting over his cold and should be well by Monday. I am working from home today, and we're taking it easy. I'm hoping he'll sleep for a few more hours this morning because he was really cranky yesterday afternoon. Haley called last night and he was crying the whole time I was talking to her," Clay replied.

Nathan sighed, "Speaking of Baby James, how is she doing? Still bossy as ever?"

"You know one of these days she's going to kick your butt for calling her that. You know she has always hated that nickname, but yet you still call her that," Clay laughed, "I'll let her know you said hello though next time I talk to her." Nathan and Haley had always had a love/hate relationship, mainly Haley despising Nathan, and Nathan always driving her crazy.

"I can't help that she gets so pissed off when I'm around her. I seriously think she still has a crush on me," Nathan answered, "I mean I can't really blame her. All the ladies want a piece of me."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself man. Anyway, I need to let you go, so I can get some work done before Logan wakes up," he said, "Call me Thursday after your practice and let me know your flight information."

"Alright man, tell my little man that his Uncle Nate says hello, and I'll see you guys soon," Nathan added before ending the call.

"Will do," he said before hanging up and getting back to work.

* * *

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Clay had been able to finish work and tend to Logan. Logan had woke up around noon but seemed to be in better mood than the day before. He was still running a slight fever, so Clay tried to keep him as clam as possible.

Clay was currently playing blocks with Logan on the floor when his cell phone rang. "Hey Haley Bob, how was class today?" he asked with a smile. She called him about the same time every day after school let out.

"Today went alright. I'm looking forward to the weekend though. How is my little buddy doing today? Is he still running a fever?" she wondered.

Clay stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. "He only has a slight fever, but he is in a much better mood than yesterday. Sorry he was so fussy when you called," he apologized.

"No problem, I'm just glad that's he doing better. What else is going on? Have you talked to Luke or his loser brother lately?" she said.

"Luke is fine. I talked to him the other day and he's working on his new book. Nathan is doing well too. He called this morning and told me to tell you that he said hello. He's coming in town next weekend to hang out," he added.

Haley groaned, "I don't understand why you are friends with him."

"Would you like me to tell him anything? I know you don't really despise him as much as you let on," he commented. He always thought that Haley and Nathan would wind up together.

"Clay," she complained, "Nathan is a pig and a player. I have no interest in him. You can quit trying to make me like the guy. Besides, I actually have a date tonight."

"With who?" Clay questioned, "Where is he taking you? How old is he? What does he do?"

"Not that I'm required to give you this information, but he's another teacher at my school. This is his first year teaching in Tree Hill. His name is Chase, and before you go overprotective brother on me, he's taking me out to dinner. If things go well, I'll introduce you to him when you come down at the end of the month for Logan's birthday," Haley replied.

"Be careful and he better treat you right. I'll let you go, so you can get ready for your date," he stated.

Haley laughed, "I'll let you know how it went tomorrow. Give Logan a kiss for me."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! This chapter introduces a certain brunette (aka Brooke). I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Clay had a pretty busy weekend since Logan was finally getting over his cold. The two of them had gone to the park and the zoo Saturday, while spending Sunday at the apartment watching movies. Clay had talked to Haley throughout the weekend and was told that her date went well. Logan was able to go back to daycare on Monday, so Clay spent the week in the office catching up on work.

It was now Thursday and Nathan had sent a text earlier with his flight plans, and Clay was picking him up after he picked up Logan from daycare. Since he had gotten most of his work done Monday and Tuesday, today was actually a slow day and he decided to head home a little early. Clay went out and bought a few groceries after he left the office and came home and cleaned up a little bit, mainly toys of Logan's that were scattered everywhere. About four o'clock, he picked up Logan and drove to the airport. Nathan's plane was expected to land around five, so Clay parked and walked inside with Logan. He had brought a few toys to keep him occupied while they waited.

Around 5:30, Nathan walked over to the two boys and stated, "Does your awesome uncle get a hug?"

Logan looked up with a big grin and jumped out of the chair before running into his arms. He liked Lucas but he loved his Uncle Nathan. Clay gathered his toys before making his way over to them. "You know this kid has been driving me crazy waiting on you to get here. What took you so long?" Clay asked.

"You know how it goes. Everyone loves me and wants to take a selfie with me. Plus there were a few hot girls in my section, so I couldn't deny them a chance of meeting me," Nathan replied with a smirk.

Clay simply rolled his eyes and said, "Well let's go hotshot before anymore of your groupies come along. I would rather my son not be exposed to that."

"No worries, this weekend is all about my favorite nephew," Nathan laughed before following Clay out to the car. "So what would my little man like to do this weekend?"

"Basketball," Logan said with a grin before Clay buckled him in his booster seat before getting in the car.

Clay groaned, "You are turning my son into you. He already told Haley he wants a basketball themed party for his birthday."

After leaving the parking lot, Nathan remarked, "I still can't figure out what to get him. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm sure whatever you get him, he'll love. Don't stress over it," Clay commented knowing that when it came to Logan, Nathan was a softie. To the world, Nathan Scott may be a famous basketball player and one's of Hollywood's eligible bachelors, but only the people closest to him saw the real Nathan Scott.

They all walked into the apartment building. Clay had to stop to check the mail, so the boys took the elevator. They were walking to Clay's apartment when Nathan accidentally bumped into a petite, brunette girl carrying a box. The box fell to the floor, and she let a curse slip under her breath before noticing the man and young boy. "I'm sorry let me help you with that," Nathan volunteered picking up some clothes that had fallen out of the box.

"Thanks, but I've got it. I'm sorry for cursing in front of your son," she replied taking the shirt from him.

Nathan smirked, "Logan here is my nephew. You must be new because I'm sure I would have recognized you."

"Does that line normally work for you?" she wondered.

Nathan frowned, "I'm Nathan Scott. You probably recognize me from the Lakers."

"No offense, but what are the Lakers?" she stated.

About that time Clay walked up and heard the last part of the conversation. "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my friend here. He forgets that not everyone cares that he plays for the Lakers. I'm Clay. I'm guessing you are my new neighbor. This is my son Logan and my good for nothing best friend Nathan," he answered.

"I'm Brooke," she started before turning to Nathan and smiling, "and I know who you are, and I see that what they say about you is true. You really are a charmer, but I've dated guys like you and I'm not impressed. However, Clay you seem like a really nice guy, and your son is one handsome little man. I'm sure I'll see you around, but I have to finish packing. See you guys later."

Brooke picked up the box that she dropped and went into her apartment. Clay opened his door and went inside followed by Nathan and Logan. "Did she just shut me down? I've never had that happen before," he said dumbfounded.

Clay patted his back and replied, "Sorry man, but I think she is out of your league. I think Brooke and I will become instant friends, especially considering she sees straight through your one-liners."

* * *

After the incident with Brooke in the hallway, Nathan shrugged it off and focused on Logan. They had played basketball along with other games. It was now Sunday and Nathan had to leave that afternoon. It was always tough on Logan because he never quite understood why Nathan couldn't just stay with them forever as he liked to put it. Nathan had waked up and fixed Logan's favorite breakfast: pancakes.

Clay and Nathan were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Logan came running in. "Pancakes," he yelled as he noticed them on the table. The guys smiled at him before sitting down and eating breakfast.

"So after breakfast how about we go to the park just you and me before I leave? Does that sound good?" Nathan asked.

Usually when Nathan came to visit, Clay gave them time just the two of them since Logan idolized him so much. "We can go play on the swings like in Tree Hill," he wondered.

"Anything you want little man," Nathan added, "but you have to finish all your breakfast first."

"Yay," he replied, "I'll eat it all." They guys laughed as Logan stuffed his face with pancakes.

Nathan went and helped Logan change out of his pajamas, while Clay cleaned up the kitchen. Then Nathan and Logan headed to the park.

Clay was watching TV when the phone rang. "And how is my favorite little sister this morning?" he asked.

"I'm good," she answered, "what about you? Is Nathan driving you crazy yet?"

"Now Haley, that's not nice" he teased, "Actually he is at the park with Logan right now. I'll tell him you said hello."

She groaned, "The jerk wouldn't even let me talk to you yesterday or Logan. I don't know why that kid loves him so much."

"No need to be jealous Haley Bob. You know he loves his Aunt Hales," he replied.

"I love him too," she stated, "I've gotta go because I told Karen I would help her at the café today but I'll talk to you soon." Clay just laughed as he told her bye and continued watching TV waiting on the boys to come back.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has been a few days since I've been able to post a new chapter, but I made this one a little longer than the previous ones. I know some of you are wondering the couples that I will be pairing and at this time I can't give that away. However, Naley fans I can say that Nathan and Haley will play big parts in this story... as for them getting together, we'll just have to wait and see. I have always liked Clay's character, and so with this story I really wanted to give him more of a role. I hope that you enjoy and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been almost a week since Nathan went back to Los Angeles, and Clay had been extremely busy, especially since he picked up a new client two days ago. He had just dropped off Logan at daycare when he realized he forgot some paperwork at home. He quickly drove to his apartment complex and rushed to his apartment. He had a meeting at nine and only had about twenty minutes to spare.

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. "We've got to stop meeting like this," Brooke said with a grin.

Clay was confused for a second until he realized he had run into Brooke. He had not seen her since Nathan had ran into her several days ago. "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to run you over. My brain is in a million different places right now, and I'm almost late for a meeting," Clay admitted.

"I'll forgive you on one condition. My friend bailed on me tonight and now I'm stuck at home with no plans. How are you going to make it up to me?" she replied.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what you're asking?" he said with a look of confusion.

Brooke laughed, "How about pizza and a movie at your place tonight?"

"Well as long as you don't mind a three year old joining us, I don't see a problem with that. How does six sound?" he asked.

"Six sounds great. Now go before you miss your meeting," she answered, "See ya tonight."

Clay smiled and went into his apartment and grabbed what he needed before making it to work with a few minutes to spare before his meeting.

After finishing up his meeting, he headed to his office and finished finalizing some documents that needed to go out. He glanced at the clock and knew that his phone would be ringing in a matter of minutes. As if on cue, his cell started buzzing on his desk. "Hello Haley Bob, how are you this afternoon? Been on any more dates with that Chase guy?" Clay wondered.

Haley laughed, "We've been out a few times. I was thinking of inviting him to Logan's party next weekend. What about you?"

"Well I wanted to run something by you actually. Something happened this morning and I'm not sure if I made the right decision…" he started.

"Clay, calm down. What happened?" she asked.

"I ran into my neighbor this morning, and I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me. Next thing I know she is coming over tonight for pizza and a movie," Clay sighed, "What if this confuses Logan?"

Haley paused, "Clay, do you like this girl?"

"I don't know. She's beautiful and you would definitely like her because she turned down Nathan when he was in town. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to date," he admitted.

She laughed, "Any girl who puts Nathan in his place, I must meet. Maybe you should bring her to Tree Hill with you," she said before getting serious, "but Clay it's been four years. Quinn would want you to move on. I'm not saying go jump her bones or anything, but one date couldn't hurt could it?"

"Haley Bob, you are starting to sound a little like Nathan," he joked.

She grunted, "What did he say about this?"

"I didn't tell him," he confessed, "but you're right. It's just one date. But Haley, never use the terms 'jump her bones' again please."

Haley stated, "You know that's what he would do. That's what he always does."

"You get to see him next weekend. Try to not get too excited," he said as he was about to hang up, "but I'll talk to you later. Bye Haley Bob." He hung up the phone knowing that would irritate her, but he loved to tease her once in a while. Besides, he needed to go pick up Logan and try not to stress about this upcoming 'date.'

He was walking to his car and couldn't help but laugh when his cell notified him of a text from Haley. _Jerk._ He quickly texted back, _you still love me though._

* * *

Clay had just finished picking up all of Logan's toys in the living room when there was a knock on the door. It was a couple of minutes to six, so he knew it was Brooke. He had told Logan when he picked him up this afternoon that they would have a guest for dinner. Clay opened the door and couldn't help but smirk. "Hello neighbor," he said allowing her to come in.

"Hello to you too," she grinned, "Where is the little man? I brought a movie. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as it's not _The Notebook,_ I think I'll allow it," he replied.

Brooke laughed, "I meant I brought a movie for Logan and me," she held up _Finding Nemo,_ "but good to know for future reference."

"NEMO," Logan yelled.

Clay sighed, "Logan, remember we need to use our inside voices. We are going to eat dinner and then we can watch the movie. You could tell Ms. Brooke thank you for bringing your favorite movie though."

"Thank you," Logan said quietly.

Brooke leaned down and whispered, "It's my favorite too."

Clay laughed, "Wow, you and Haley are alike. Let's go eat."

"Who's Haley?" she asked on the way to the kitchen.

"She's my aunt. She lives in Tree Hill," Logan replied as he took her hand and led her to the table, "You can sit by me."

"I hope you like homemade pepperoni pizza. I tend to make it myself because Logan likes to help put the cheese and pepperonis on," Clay commented.

Brooke smiled, "A man who can cook. I'm impressed, not that I wasn't already from my first impression."

Clay coughed but remarked, "I'm a man of many talents. Let's eat because I'm starving." She chose to keep quiet after that comment because Logan was in the room, so she sat down beside Logan while Clay brought the pizza to the table.

Logan was pretty much the social butterfly at dinner and was the main one talking. Clay had to tell him twice to not talk with his mouth full, but he kept Brooke entertained. After dinner, Clay cleared the table while Logan and Brooke headed to the living room. Brooke offered to help, but Clay simply said that she was their guest and it wasn't necessary.

A few minutes later, Clay walked into the living room to find Brooke and Logan curled up on the couch watching previews. He smiled before sitting down in the open spot beside Logan. "Can we start now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah buddy. Your Aunt Haley is going to be so jealous that we watched it without her though," he joked.

"She'll forgive me because I'm her favorite," Logan said proudly.

Clay laughed, "That you are." He grabbed the remote and started the movie. He had seen this movie a thousand times with Haley and Logan because they watched it every time they came down to Tree Hill to visit. He could tell that Brooke was really trying to make Logan feel included in tonight though, so he would watch it a million times more if it made his son smile.

As the credits were scrolling, Clay announced, "Alright buddy, time for bed. Tell Ms. Brooke thank you for hanging out with us tonight."

Logan jumped into her lap and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming. Good night," he said before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Clay was a little surprised at how well Logan liked Brooke, but he smiled nonetheless. He looked at Brooke, and she nodded letting him know that she would wait.

He escorted his son to his room and tucked him in. "Good night buddy. Sweet dreams," he whispered before kissing his forehead. Logan smiled before drifting off to sleep.

As Clay made it back into the living room, Brooke stated, "You have a pretty cool kid."

"Thanks. He seems to be quite fond of you as well. He doesn't normally warm up to people that easily, outside of Nathan, Haley, and our family," he admitted.

Brooke was quiet for a moment before asking, "Where is his mom, if you don't mind me asking?"

He sighed before sitting down on the couch with her, "Quinn passed away while giving birth to him. Haley is her younger sister and helped me out a lot. Nathan and his brother Lucas helped too when they could."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it sounds like you have a good group of friends," she commented, "I lost my mom about a month before I turned sixteen, so I know what's it's like not to have a mom around. You've raised a great kid though Clay. He's lucky to have you for a dad."

"I'm sorry this night didn't turn out like you wanted it to," Clay said regretfully, "I haven't been on a date since Quinn passed, and I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing."

Brooke smiled before placing her hand on his knee, "I had a great time tonight, and I would never try to push you into something you aren't ready for. I know I tend to flirt but that's just my nature. I'm ok with just being your friend, neighbor, or anything you need me to be."

"Come to Tree Hill with me next weekend," he blurted out before he could think about it.

She paused, "Ok, why not."

"Sorry, it's just that it's Logan's birthday, and I'm sure he would like you to come. You will get to meet Haley whom you will get along with great, but you will also see Nathan too," he ranted, "I'll understand if you change your mind."

She smirked, "What about you? Would you like me to come too?"

"Of course, I mean…" he started.

Brooke stood up and kissed his cheek. "Clay, I'll be glad to join you. Now would you mind walking me to the door?" she winked before adding, "For the record, I would love to push Nathan's buttons again."

Clay walked her to the door and replied, "Then you should definitely meet Haley. He is the only girl who can get under his skin."

"I think I'm really going to like this girl then," she joked before telling him good night and heading to her apartment. Clay waited until she was in before closing the door and heading to bed himself. Tonight wasn't so bad after all. Next weekend was bound to be full of surprises.

* * *

A/N: Up next... Brooke gets to meet everyone in Tree Hill.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So Brooke finally makes it to Tree Hill in this chapter. Their time in Tree Hill will be spread out in a few chapters, so there is definitely more to come. I'm still in the process of what all I want to happen with Logan's party... maybe some Naley bantering? Let me know what you would like to see and maybe I could work it in a scene (PM me if that is easier). I'm extremely busy this week, so please be patient because it may take me a few days before I can post a new chapter. I always try to update as quickly as I can because I don't like to keep you guys waiting any longer than possible. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and letting me know what you think. As always, please continue to review and I hope you like the chapter...

* * *

After exiting the plane, Clay led Logan and Brooke to baggage claim. He had talked to Haley the night before about the flight plan, and she agreed to meet him at the airport. Brooke had been really excited because she had never been to North Carolina before. Logan told her all about Tree Hill and his upcoming party the whole trip.

Clay had just grabbed the final bag when he heard, "It's about time you got here."

He turned around with a big smile on his face, "Hey Haley Bob, did you miss me?"

"Maybe a little, but my favorite nephew on the other hand," she said bending down to Logan, "Come give Aunt Haley a hug munchkin. I've missed you so much."

Logan ran into her arms and squeezed her tight. "Aunt Haley, meet my friend Brooke."

Haley stood up and smiled at the woman standing next to Clay. "I'm glad Clay finally took my advice for once," she commented grinning at Clay before facing Brooke, "Hello, I'm Haley. You must be the neighbor that I've been hearing about. Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Brooke. I'm told that we are a lot alike," Brooke replied.

"She loves _Finding Nemo_ too. We watched it the other day with dad," Logan added excitedly.

Haley laughed, "I'm sure your dad enjoyed that."

Clay grunted, "Alright you three, let's go. I have a feeling that I'm going to be a little outnumbered this weekend. Nathan and Lucas aren't coming until tomorrow morning."

"Aww poor baby," Brooke pouted before grabbing her bags and walking away with Haley and Logan. He just huffed and grabbed the rest to the bags and followed them outside.

Haley drove them to the Evans' residence, which was where Clay grew up and stayed whenever he was in town. His parents had passed away about a year ago and left the house to him. Karen and Keith Scott still lived next door, and Haley lived a few blocks away. "So how about we unload your stuff and head to the café? I told Karen I would bring you by once you got here," Haley stated, "Besides, I'm sure you are hungry."

"I'm starving," Brooke said, "Karen is Nathan's mom right?"

Clay nodded, "Yeah, they live next door, but she owns a café in town. She tends to spoil my son any chance she gets by giving him chocolate milkshakes."

"Well it's the only child she can spoil because you know her chances of ever getting grand-kids. I mean Nathan probably has a couple of kids out there but wouldn't know because he sleeps…" Haley began ranting.

Clay coughed, "Logan, why don't you bring your bag inside. We'll be right behind you," he waited until Logan was inside before turning back to Haley, "You forget he listens to everything you say, and I would prefer not to have to explain the birds and the bees to my three year old if you don't mind."

"Sorry Clay," Haley apologized, "my point is that between Nathan and Lucas… it will be awhile before Karen has any more grand-babies."

Brooke smiled watching the two interact. "I heard you and Nathan have an interesting relationship," she remarked.

Haley jerked her head and stared at Clay while saying, "He's a pig, plain and simple."

Clay sighed, "Well pig or no pig, my son loves him, so be nice. Now let's get this stuff inside and go eat." Haley and Brooke each grabbed a bag and went inside.

The group walked into Karen's Café and the girls found a booth in the corner. Logan ran up to the counter and hopped on a stool. "Grandma Karen, I'm here," he called out.

She came from the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Is that my favorite little boy? No, it couldn't be. You're too tall."

"It's me, I promise. I'm just a big boy now," he stated proudly.

Karen came around and gave him a hug before whispering, "I'm so happy to see you. Go sit by Haley, and I'll bring your milkshake in a few minutes. I want to talk to your dad for a second." He hugged her before running to find Haley and Brooke.

Clay grinned, "Hey mom, are you happy to see your son from another mother too?" Growing up, it has always been a joke because Clay spent more time at the Scott's house than his own sometimes.

"I'm always happy to see my boys. My other two knuckleheads will be here tomorrow and then I'll have all my boys here," she said before pausing, "How are you doing? And when do I get to meet this 'friend' that you brought home?"

"I see Haley told you about Brooke. I knew she wouldn't keep quiet," Clay replied.

Karen laughed, "I didn't tell the boys. Haley mentioned that you didn't want to make a big deal about it. For the record, I think it's good that you are opening up with someone else."

"We haven't classified what exactly we are yet. I like her though, and she gets along great with Logan. She's a lot like Haley though at times," he joked.

"I'm just glad to see you smile again. Now let's go over there, so I can meet this pretty girl," Karen responded as she hooked her arm in his and walked over to the booth.

Clay cleared his throat, "Mom, I would like to introduce you to Brooke. Brooke, this is Karen, but most of us just call her mom."

Brooke looked up at the couple and smiled, "Hello Karen, it's nice to meet you. Logan was just telling me that you make the best chocolate milkshakes."

"It's nice to meet you too Brooke. I'm glad you were able to come this weekend. Other than milkshakes for everyone, what else can I get you?" she asked.

Brooke replied before anyone could speak, "I would love a cheeseburger."

"So four milkshakes, a cheeseburger, and I'm guessing the usual for you guys," Karen repeated the order. They all nodded before she headed back to the kitchen.

"She is so nice. Are you sure that she is related to Nathan?" Brooke commented. Haley laughed while Clay groaned.

After their food came, Karen left them to tend to other customers. "So Brooke, I was thinking that you could come shopping with me after we eat. I still have to get some stuff for the party tomorrow, and I would love to get to know you," Haley hinted.

"That sounds great. Maybe you can tell me some juicy stories of the guys," Brooke said with a smirk.

Clay commented, "Don't believe anything she tells you Brooke, especially about me."

Haley laughed, "I'll be sure to tell about that time that you and Nathan were caught…"

"Haley…" he warned.

"Lighten up, I was just kidding. I may let her in on a few secrets though," she admitted. They all finished eating lunch while talking about the town, growing up here, and the upcoming activities for the weekend. Looking from afar, one would think Brooke had known them forever because she fit right in.

* * *

A/N: I promise Nathan will be in the next chapter. Also, I'm going to have a Brooke/Haley scene. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one because I really wanted to build on a Haley and Brooke friendship... Please review!

* * *

They had dropped Clay and Logan off at the house and were on their way to the mall. Brooke had been quiet taking in all the scenery when she said, "Are you sure that it's ok that I'm here this weekend? Clay told me about your sister, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace her or anything."

Haley smiled before answering, "Quinn loved Clay, but she wouldn't want him to be alone. He's my big brother and I love him to death, but sometimes he's so frustrating and stubborn. I'm glad to see him finally happy again, and it's because of you. How do you feel about him?"

"I really like him, and I would love to see where our relationship goes from here. I've also fallen for Logan. He's a great kid!" Brooke stated.

"Logan adores you too," Haley added, "He is normally shy around others outside of family, but I can tell he loves you. As far as Clay is concerned, be patient, he'll come around. You are good for him."

Brooke paused, "What about you? Clay tells me that you are seeing someone that he hasn't met yet."

"Clay has always been the protective older brother," she replied, "Chase is a good guy though that I think Clay will like."

"What about Nathan? From what Clay tells me, you two have this crazy love/hate relationship. I feel there is more to the story, but I won't push. How do you think he's going to react to this new guy?" Brooke wondered.

Haley laughed, "Why would he care? It's not like he would get jealous or anything. Nathan may flirt with anything with legs, but he has never shown interest in me. Speaking of, I heard he tried to hit on you when you two met and you blew him off."

"I've been with guys like that before, and I'm not interested in going down that road again. That's why I liked Clay because he's different than all the rest," she said, "however; I think there might be more to Nathan than what you see."

"I see you have been talking to Clay a lot because you are starting to sound like him. In all honesty, Nathan is a good guy, but he never shows that side to anyone, except his mom and Logan. I use to have a crush on him in high school, but he never knew or cared. One night his senior year, he got really drunk at a party, and I had to drive him home. For those few minutes in the car, he was the sweetest guy and he kissed me before he got out of the car. However, the next day he claimed he couldn't remember anything about the night before. I never told anyone about the kiss, and I'll deny it now," Haley admitted.

They arrived at the mall, but before they went in, Brooke responded, "You care about him more than you want to admit, but your secret is safe with me. Thanks for opening up to me. I can tell we are going to be great friends."

* * *

The next afternoon everyone met at the Scott's house for the party. Since Karen and Haley were the main organizers, they had agreed to have it there figuring it would be easy on everyone. Clay had gone to the airport to pick up Nathan and Lucas, so Logan rode with him to see his two favorite uncles. Brooke decided to stay and help Haley and Karen. The day before Brooke and Haley had grown to be quick friends.

The girls had just finished setting up decorations in the back yard when the guys came walking up. "Wow, is this all for me?" Logan said excitedly as he came running up to the girls and looking at all the basketball decorations.

"Yeah buddy," Haley exclaimed, "how does it feel to be four years old!"

"Awesome," he stated, "can we play basketball now?"

Nathan laughed and walked up and replied, "Now Logan, you know the girls won't play. Besides, they have work to do. We can go play though. It'll be me and you versus your dad and Uncle Luke. Why don't you go grab the basketball from inside?" Logan grinned and ran inside.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked away. "Hello Nathan, nice to see you again," Brooke commented as he watched Haley walk away.

He turned towards Brooke and asked, "What are you doing here? Clay forgot to mention anything about you."

"Well, surprise. Clay and Logan asked me to come so here I am," she replied.

"Well I see Clay finally grew a pair," he joked.

Clay took that opportunity to walk over. "Did I hear my name? You aren't bothering Brooke again, are you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you didn't mention you were bringing your hot neighbor to the party," Nathan stated.

"I didn't realize I had to tell you everything. Besides, Brooke and I…" Clay began.

Nathan froze before laughing, "You two are dating now. I thought you didn't date guys like us."

"I don't date guys like you," Brooke remarked, "Clay isn't you. Plus, he's much hotter."

Clay smirked, "Man, I guess I got the hot neighbor after all. Maybe you are losing your touch."

"Whatever man, are we going to play some ball or not," he grunted before walking away.

Brooke smiled, "That was too easy. You should probably head over there before his pride is hurt anymore today. Try taking it easy on him in basketball. I'll be cheering for you."

Clay walked over to the court where Nathan, Lucas, and Logan were waiting for him. They played a quick game to ten while the girls watched. Nathan and Logan won by one after Clay missed a free throw and Nathan rebounded.

Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen helping Karen finish making the food when the doorbell rang. The guys had come inside for a drink of water, so Nathan answered the door. He came back a few seconds later with a frown on his face. "Who was at the door?" Karen asked.

About that time, a man came walking in behind Nathan with a smile on his face. Haley smiled and ran over to him. "Chase, you made it. I see you already met the thorn in my side, I mean Nathan," she paused, "this is Karen, Luke, Brooke, Clay, and the birthday boy himself, Logan. Everyone this is Chase."

"Nice to meet you," Karen replied after no one else spoke up. Lucas followed suit and shook his hand.

Brooke grinned and said hello before looking over at Nathan. He still had a scowl look on his face as he walked out of the room. She hinted a sense of jealousy from him but knew he would never admit it out loud. She leaned over to Clay and whispered, "You should probably say hello and not stare at the poor guy. I'm sure he's pretty nervous already."

Clay sighed, "Nice to meet you. We were just headed out for another game of basketball before lunch. Do you play?"

"I play a little, but I'm not very good," Chase commented.

"You can be on my team. I'm sure we can take on the Scott brothers," he said before noticing Nathan wasn't there, "Where did Nathan go?"

"I think he needed some air. He seemed a little heated," Brooke joked. Clay just looked at her confused but shrugged and led Chase and Lucas outside.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry guys Chase won't be in the picture for long...


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, since it has been so long since I've posted a few chapters, I decided to post one more. With that said, it may be a few days or possibly weeks before I can post again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reviewing and giving me your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

The guys were all playing basketball, and the Scott brothers were ahead by two. Nathan bumped Chase's shoulder and asked, "So you and Baby James huh? If you're looking to score, you are with the wrong girl. She doesn't put out."

Chase frowned, "How would you know? Did you two used to date?"

Nathan laughed, "Only in her dreams. I'm just trying to give you a heads up. She believes in all that saving herself for marriage crap."

Lucas overheard the last part and barked, "Nate that's enough. Go grab a water," before turning to Chase and saying, "Ignore my brother. Haley is a wonderful girl, and you are lucky to have her in your life."

Clay walked over to Nathan after seeing the commotion. "Nathan, you need to leave Chase alone before Hales kills you," he whispered.

"What does she see in that loser?" he remarked as he took a sip of water.

Clay smiled, "Why does it matter to you so much? I would almost think you were jealous."

"Jealous of him… yeah right, I could care less," he huffed walking away.

Meanwhile the girls had finished setting up food and went to change into swimsuits. Brooke had picked out this cute dark blue bikini for Haley and got a sexy red one for her. Brooke had already changed but was waiting on Haley to come out of the bathroom. "Come on Haley, I'm waiting," she complained.

"Why did I let you talk me into getting this? I'm not sure if this is appropriate for Logan's party," Haley replied.

Brooke laughed, "You look amazing in it. Now come on. Plus Chase is going to love it." _And Nathan_ , she said to herself with a smirk.

Haley walked out with a scowl but then smiled as she followed Brooke outside. Nathan was sitting in a chair right beside the pool talking with Logan when the girls walked up. "Wow, it looks like Baby James finally grew up, who knew," Nathan joked.

"Bite me," Haley responded.

Nathan stood up and walked over and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I don't think lover boy would like that too much, maybe some other time," before walking off.

Haley ran after him and hit him in the arm. "NATHAN! You are so full of yourself!"

"I'm not the one who suggested that I bite you. I believe those were your words," he smirked as he took the hits, "but if you want me that bad, then I'm open to suggestions."

"Haley, what is going on here?" Chase demanded overhearing the conversation and glaring at Nathan, "I thought you said you didn't even like this guy. This guy has been talking crap about you, and now you are hanging out with him."

"Calm down dude, we were just messing around with each other," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think this conversation pertains you, so maybe you should walk away. Last time I checked, this was my girlfriend, not yours," Chase answered shoving him.

Nathan was about to bow up and punch this guy before Haley stepped in, "Nathan, do you think you could go tell everyone that it is time to eat? I need to speak to Chase for a second… alone."

After Nathan had walked off, Chase commented, "I really don't like that guy, and I don't like you hanging around him, especially in that bikini. Plus, the way he looks at you."

"Chase, I like you, but you can't tell me who I can and cannot hang around. I realize Nathan can be an arrogant jerk at times, but he's Logan's uncle and part of my life. I may not always like being around him, but he's one of my friends. With that said, you can get over your problem with him because he isn't going anywhere, or our relationship is done. I'll leave that up to you, but I'm going to go celebrate my nephew's birthday. Are you coming?" she asked.

Chase paused, "Haley, I really like you, but I can see your true feelings lie elsewhere, whether you want to admit it or not. I hope he's worth it." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away and leaving the party. Haley stood there confused on what just happened.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were laying out by the pool, while the guys were playing with Logan in the pool. Everyone had finished eating several hours ago and were now just relaxing. "So do you want to talk about it?" Brooke said quietly.

Haley sighed, "Not much to tell. He got mad that Nathan was talking to me. Then he had the audacity to tell me that I shouldn't be around him at all. So I said he could get over it or leave. Before he left, he claimed that he couldn't be with someone who had feelings for someone else. I don't know what the heck he was talking about, but I just stood there in shock as he walked away."

"Don't hate me, but he could have a point. Before you snap at me, just hear me out. I know you say that you don't like Nathan, but I think deep down you know that's a lie," Brooke stated, "I'm going to go get in the pool, do you wanna come?"

"I'm good right here for now," she replied, "and Brooke, thanks."

"Just think about what I said," Brooke added, "after all, you did defend him to your boyfriend. That has to mean something right." Brooke walked away leaving time for Haley to ponder.

Brooke stepped into the pool and swam over to the guys. "Is Haley Bob ok?" Clay asked.

"She will be. She's just confused right now. Give her some time," Brooke responded glancing over at Nathan.

"I knew there was something bad about that guy," Nathan commented.

Brooke laughed, "Nate, they broke up because of you buddy. Maybe you are the one that needs to take a look in the mirror. Possibly even admit how you really feel for once?"

Nathan groaned, "Clay, what is she talking about?"

Clay grinned, "What, you don't think we all see what we've known for years? You love her, but you are too pigheaded to admit it."

"You guys are insane. Me and Haley… that would never happen," he answered.

Luke had been playing with Logan until Logan went inside to use the restroom, so he swam over and put his opinion in the mix. "Nate, you are an egotistical, arrogant jerk to most people you know, but we all know the true you, especially Haley. After all, she's been in love with you since we were all in high school. Maybe it's about time you tell her how you feel."

"Guys, Hales isn't in love with me. You have it all wrong. Plus, even if I did have feelings for her, it would never work out. I don't even come close to deserving her," he admitted, "so please just drop it."

Everyone dropped the subject like he asked. Brooke wanted to ask him why he was being so dumb, but Clay smiled at her and whispered, "Let it go."

Logan came back a few minutes later, but this time he brought Haley with him. "Guys, Grandma Karen said I could go open presents soon. I told her I wanted to play for a few more minutes in the pool with all my favorites people first," Logan said with a big grin.

"Anything for my best bud," Clay replied giving him a hug. The others joined in and they all enjoyed the day together.


End file.
